


nekomaru in heat

by kazuichisoudasthighs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuichisoudasthighs/pseuds/kazuichisoudasthighs
Summary: nekomaru's massive weenis needs some releasing. how far do you think he'd go to fulfill his naughty needs. (this is a JOKEfic)
Relationships: Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Soda Kazuichi, Nidai Nekomaru/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Nidai Nekomaru/Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	nekomaru in heat

"h-heat so strong, must fight back, must train." nekomaru had just gone into heat for the first time. unfortunately, he promised to do training with tanaka, souda, and y/n. he didn't want to let friends down. he sighed and looked down. he was already erect. he attempted to cover up his boner with a sweatshirt one person from his team accidentally left behind. he tied the grey sleeves around his waist and looked back down. it was no use. 

"i can make it," he moaned, slightly rubbing his tip. his massive balls felt like they could burst at any second.

"maybe i can finish before they arrive." nekomaru pulled down his gym boxers. with a flash his hard member sprung to life. his weenis was a good 12 inches long, it could pierce through any virgin. there were visible throbbing veins that lined up and down his shaft. he began to yank at his shaft. he threw back his head and released a hoarse moan. he wrapped his meaty hand around his pole and started to thrust up and down.

nekomaru began to go harder and faster. determined to cum before his friends arrived. he gave another pump, he was close. with a couple more thrusts he came. his cum shot at world record speed. he panted and let go of his cock. his penis was still erect.

at this point nekomaru began to go into a panic. he knew they were his friends but a boner during work is incredibly unprofessional. he pulled his boxers back up and tied the sweater back around his waist. it was the most he could do.

it hit him that he still needed to clean up his liquids. he hadn't even realize how much he came until he looked up and saw a huge clump of a white, glue-like, semen dripping down from the bleachers.

"fuck," he yelled rushing to find something, anything to clean up his sticky mess. he trotted as fast as he could while his member was still erect. he remembered there was a bathroom on the far right of the gymnasium. he dashed towards the door.  
once he was inside he quickly grabbed as many towels as he could hold. he looked down at his watch. they were going to arrive in 3 minutes or so. he rushed through the door and across the gym floor. he got to the bleachers and started scooping up the slimy liquid with the towels but it barely did a thing.

the heat between nekomaru's legs grew hotter and hotter. seconds later his legs gave way and he collapsed. just a few moments later he heard the doors to the gym click open. and the sound of kazuichi souda's voice rang through the entire gymnasium.

nekomaru slowly lifted his head, looking like he’d been hit in the head with a bat. the three were silent and still as they laid their eyes upon his mess. gundham let out a low chuckle. 

“human, it appears you have gone into heat.”


End file.
